you're still my brother
by Antares Kuga
Summary: Walau mereka sudah tidak dapat bertemu, mereka tetaplah saudara. /Bro!IzuTaka, bad summary/


Walau kita tidak bersama seperti dulu lagi, aku tetap kakakmu tersayang, 'kan?

* * *

.

.

.

**Kuroko's Basketball © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**you're still my brother © Antares Kuga**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), ooc, brother!IzuTaka, gaje, alur nggak jelas, caritanya aneh kuadrat, bahasa berbelit-belit, efek stress sama perkerjaan rumah, dan lainnya yang malas author sebutkan.**

**.**

**Nggak suka? Tekan tombol back, gih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tetes-tetes air hujan jatuh ke tanah, membuat sebuah _symphony _yang indah, membuat orang-orang yang berada diluar rumah mengenakan pakaian hangat dan payung agar tidak terkena rintik-rintik hujan. Semua orang berjalan dengan cepat, soelah tidak peduli pada seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 hingga 18 tahun yang berdiam diri di tengah hujan—tanpa payung sama sekali—hingga membasahi wajah serta seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya.

Ia, Izuki Shun, tersenyum gentir menatap hujan yang turun membasahi bumi, membasahi wajah sang _point guard _Seirin, membuat rambut hitamnya lepek oleh air, membuat bajunya basah parah, membuat… sebuket bunga lily yang telah dibelinya basah —tunggu, ia memang berniat membuat bunga tersebut basah, kok.

Ia berjalan di tengah hiruk-piruk kota Tokyo, sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya pada toko-toko yang dilewatinya. Melewati rumah-rumah, menyebrangi jalan. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan, namun sesekali memandang kea rah langit atau ke tangan kanannya yang mengenggam lily putih itu.

Melewati beberapa rumah, pemuda yang memiliki _eagle eye_ itu berjalan ke sebuah taman yang sepi —tentu saja, hari ini hujan, memangnya, ada anak-anak yang ingin sakit karena bermain di taman itu? — dan berjalan menuju salah satu bangku taman.

Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak ingin duduk di sana hingga basah kuyup—dan sekarang pun ia sudah _sangat _basah— yang akan menyebabkannya sakit. Ia tidak ingin mendengar omelan Hyuuga Junpei, ataupun Aida Riko.

Ia hanya ingin datang ketempat yang penuh dengan kenanganya semasa kecil. Tempat yang penuh kenangannya dengan pemuda itu —dengan adiknya, Takao Kazunari.

Kenangan keluarga yang hancur saat usianya mencapai 15 tahun. Di saat kedua orangtuanya memutuskan bercerai —yang artinya memisahkan mereka juga. Yang memisahkan hingga selamanya.

Sebuah pohon —rumah pohon— yang merupakan tempatnya bermain dengan adiknya masih sama. Hanya sedikit rusak, namun sisanya sama. Cat yang menegelupas, hingga sebuah goresan kecil di rumah pohon tersebut. Goresan yang dibuat oleh anak berusia empat belas tahun, goresan kecil yang sangat berarti bagi seorang Izuki Shun.

Goresan sang adik, dengan namanya serta nama sang penggores.

Dipanjatnya tangga yang menghubungkan dengan rumah pohon yang masih awet walau sudah dimakan usia —uh, ukuran tubuhnya ternyata masih memandai untuk bisa masuk kesana lagi—, meletakkan sebuket bunga lily tersebut —bukan, bukan meletakkan, tapi menjatuhkan batang demi batang bunga tersebut, membuat bunga berwarna putih itu terbang, basah oleh air hujan.

Izuki meringis kecil saat melihat goresan tersebut, air mata yang bercampur dengan air hujan tidak disadarinya. Tangganya menyentuh goresan yang berisi beberapa kalimat. Kalimat-kalimat sederhana—sangat sederhana—namun menyimpan sebuah kehangatan dan arti yang mendalam.

Sang _point guard _Seirin itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Suara isak tangis terdengar di telinga pemuda kelahiran 23 November tersebut.

Dua batang lily yang sengaja dibiarkannya berada didekatnya, ia taruh di dekat jendela rumah pohon tersebut —disebuah botol berisi air yang biasa dimainkan oleh anak-anak saat hari yang cerah.

Ia merangkak menuju pintu yang tidak jauh —oh, lihat, tingginya yang menyebabkan ia harus merangkak seperti bayi— dan menatap goresan tersebut, hingga kakinya menginjak kayu yang merupakan tangga turunya.

"_Maaf karena aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama, Kazu_—_"_

Suaranya tenggelam oleh suara air hujan yang _makin _menjadi.

'—_aku menyayangimu. Selamanya. Walau kita sudah tidak dapat bertemu.'_

.

.

.

* * *

Goresan kecil itu digores oleh seorang anak berusia empat belas tahun, sebuah goresan dengan kalimat yang berbunyi,

'_Aku sayang pada _onii-chan._ Sangat sayang. Walau _okaa-san _dan _otou-san _bercerai, Shun-_nii _tetap kakak kesayanganku untuk seterusnya, karena Shun-_nii _adalah orang yang menjagaku, kakakku.'_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hai, salam kenal. Saya author baru di fandom Kurobas owo- Err, jadi, ini fanfic yang dibuat karna stress akan tugas yang menumpuk, jadi aneh, ya? Banget, lol. Saya juga rada nggak srek nulisnya, aneh aja pas bacanya, jadi, hope you all like, deh.  
**

[_17/02/2015]_


End file.
